vocaloidfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Diskussionsfaden:Little Otaku/@comment-24533334-20141018073324/@comment-5847627-20141018174212
Freut mich sehr dass du dich dazu entschlossen hast einen Artikel zu einem Song zu schreiben! :3 Also das wichtigste ist eigentlich, dass du weißt worum es in deinem Song geht. Ich könnte versuchen dir zu helfen, außer du möchtest es ganz selbst machen. Naja, vielleicht ist es ne gute Übung für dein Wiki. Ich kann dir die verschiedenen Schritte erklären. Du solltest dich am besten immer an das Artikelmuster halten, außer es gibt vielleicht Ausnahmen bzw. Besonderheiten bei dem Song die ne Änderung zulassen. Jedenfalls sind unsere Song-Artikel meistens in folgende Punkte eingeteilt: *Einleitung *Hintergrund *(Handlung) *Lyrics Bei Liedern die sich sehr gut interpretieren lassen kann man den Punkt "Handlung" hinzufügen, dies ist jedoch nicht immer so, da entweder die Lyrics einen klaren Ablauf von Handlungen schildern müssen oder das offizielle PV einen Story Ablauf zeigen muss. Manchmal tun wir die Handlung aber auch zum Hintergrund, mehr dazu erkläre ich gleich. Also fangen wir an mit einer Einleitung. Jede Einleitung fängt ersteinmal mit dem Namen des Titels an, diesen lassen wir immer fettdrucken damit er sofort heraussticht. Danach schreiben wir immer in die Klammern den Namen des Liedes in Kanji und dann nach einem Komma und schräggedruckt den Romaji-Namen. Da wir den Namen immer mit dem Namen des Liedes anfang schreiben wir dann weiter mit "ist ein Lied..." und danach kannst du kreativ werden. Entweder kannst du den Satz mit den Namen der Vocaloids beenden oder mit den der Produzenten, vielleicht aber auch beides. Nehme ich Mal das Lied "Daugther of Evil". Daughter of Evil (悪ノ娘, Aku no Musume = dt. Tochter des Bösen) ist ein Lied der Story of Evil-Miniserie, sowie der The Evillious Chronicles-Serie (Hauptserie), produziert von Akuno-P. Gesungen wird das Lied von dem Vocaloid Kagamine Rin. Eine Einleitung sollte nicht allzu lang sein, 1-4 Sätze sollten reichen um dem Leser kurz die Fakten zu sagen. Wichtige Fakten sind Name, japanischer Name (eventuell auch deutsche Übersetzung), Sänger/in, Produzent und eventuell ob es Teil einer Serie ist. Nach der Einleitung machen wir uns an den Hintergrund. Dieser Teil kann sehr flexibel sein, denn es gibt keine festgelegten Hintergründe. Im Bereich Hintergrund kann über Dinge die verschiedensten Sachen geredet werden wie z.B.: Unter welchen Vorraussetzungen der Produzent das Lied heraus gebracht hat, vielleicht gab es einen Grund zum veröffentlichen, schreiben dieses Liedes, irgendwelche Hintergrund Gedanken zu dem Lied, eventuell ein Zitat von dem NicoNico Upload des Produzenten oder andere Sachen. Dieser Bereich ist sehr schwer, weshalb oft Leute aus diesem Wiki sich am englischen Wiki orintieren. Die haben dort meistens sehr gute Informationen und Quellen, obwohl ich echt überhaupt nicht einverstanden mit dem einfach groben übersetzen der englischen Wikia-Seite einverstanden bin, aber Orintierung oder Infos sind schon ganz gut falls man dazu keine Ahnung hat. Falls dir das aber noch zu schwer wird kannst du den Teil gerne Auslassen und einfach mit Handlung weitermachen ;D Meiner Meinung nach ist die Handlung zu beschreiben einer der schwersten Sachen. Es genügt nicht einfach nur so seine groben Vorstellung aufzuschreiben, man muss Texte oder auch ganze PV (natürlich nur offizielle) analysieren. Es ist ganz wichtig dass man versteht was einem da vermittelt werden soll, wer welche Charaktere darstellt welche Gefühle übermittelt werden sollen. Ich selbst weiß aus meiner Zeit in der ich Angefangen habe die Texte und Videos der "The Evillious Chronicles"-Serie zuanalysieren, dass es echt arbeit ist alle Aspekte zu erfassen. Es muss natürlich nicht perfekt sein, es soll nur eine Angabe der Handlung sein. Jeder kann das anders sehen, deshalb ist es oft ziemlich schwer, aber jeder darf seine eigene Meinung zu der Handlung in diesem Wiki nieder schreiben, es sollte halt nur kein zu großer Mist sein ;D Also fang einfach Mal an dir mehrmals deine Texte oder dein PV durchzulesen/anzugucken, oft unterscheiden sich beide Medien aber etwas von einander, weshalb du dich vielleicht auch eins beschränken musst. Im Notfall ist der Text immer das bessere Mittel um "Wahrheits" getreu zu bleiben, das PV jedoch leichter. Ich lass dich jetzt erstmal soweit den Artikel schreiben und wenn du das gemacht hast können wir vielleicht weitermachen mit Lyrics und der Infobox!